Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of materials over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reduction of minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area or height than prior packages, in some applications.
Thus, new packaging technologies, such as wafer level packaging (WLP) and package on package (PoP), have begun to be developed. These relatively new types of packaging technologies for semiconductors face manufacturing challenges.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.